SimbaandBuffy
by cainsimbasolo
Summary: Simba meets someone that will change his life forever. Sets in season five after the episodes Buffy vs Dracula, The Real Me, The Replacement, and Out of My Mind. Relationships: Buffy/Simba: parent/child Dawn/Simba: brother/sister All other relationships are canon. I do not own Buffy or the Lion King. They are owned by Joss Whedon and Disney.
1. Prologue

In the Sunnydale Zoo, it was nighttime. All of the animals were asleep in their cages that are behind the exhibits. In one of them, a male lion cub was dreaming. He has brown eyes, and his fur is wooly, gold, and tan. He had spots that will disappear when he's grown.

He has four symbols that are connected, which is a mark on his right shoulder. The first symbol is Okodee Mmowere which is are the talons of the eagle, and it is the symbol of power, bravery, and strength. The second symbol is a word in Swahili. The word is mtoto, which means child. The third symbol is Akofena, which means courage, bravery, and heroism. The fourth symbol is a lion paw. It means progress, accomplishment, protection, bravery, and guidance along the right path that has the other three symbols inside it. He had it since he was born, which made him unique among the lion cubs.

In the lion cub's dream, he was walking down a dark hallway. He could smell the stench of death in the steel hallway of a place he does not know. He could feel the coldness of the vinyl floor on his four paws. Suddenly he heard alarms blaring, and there were growls all around him.

He saw a girl that has long blonde hair and emerald eyes, petite, slender, and have a scar on the right side of her neck wearing a dress with cherries at the end of the hallway. He walks toward the girl, but she didn't see him. There was a brown leather bag in front of her. She kneels in front of the bag and opens it up. She put her hands in it and then pulls her hands out of the leather bag. On her hands, there was gray mud on them.

She starts to smear the mud all over her face. The color scheme then turned infrared red and an ultraviolet plan while she was rubbing the clay on her face. Then she stops spreading the muck on her face and looks at the lion cub with a primal look. He looked on with fear because he didn't know what she will do to him. He decides to get away from her. She grabs the cub when he tried to get away from her and lay the cub on its back, showing its stomach in her arms. She was lowering her face, then all of a sudden, a bunch of visions of the girl fighting the evil forces that she had fought before were blurring through the cub's vision.

The cub woke up screaming. He looks around, and all the other cubs were asleep. The cub said to himself, "Come on, Simba, get a grip. It's just a dream. She can't be real. There is no way she can be real!" Then Simba went back to sleep.

Simba had been dreaming about this girl as long he can remember. He and the other cubs were born in the Sunnydale Zoo on October 1, 2019. The lion pride had been there since June 1st when they had been transported by a zoo that had flooded in the African country of Zimbabwe during the wet season.

His other dreams of the girl were the ones that she is fighting men in armor, a snake monster, ugly looking scabby weird-looking creatures, people that were driven crazy, and a powerful lady.

What Simba didn't know how much his life will change or that the girl he had been dreaming about is right in the town of Sunnydale and that they will soon collide.


	2. Simbasdreams

At the zoo, the smells of fecal matter, urine, the stink of farts, and the odors of all of the different animals penetrate the air. The animals were making noises as if they were communicating with each other.

The lion exhibit had thick bushes, scrub, and tall grass. Some trees that provided shade for the lions. There were big rocks that the lions use for their dens or to lay.

A grown male lion is laying out on the sedimentary rock. He is a gold and tan lion. He has brown eyes. He is composed of muscle and some fat on him. He weighs about four hundred pounds. His length is nine feet, and his height is thirty-six inches. His tail length is thirty-one inches. His tail has a black tuft at the end of his tail. He has small white scars on his brown nose. He has an orange mane. His name is Mufasa.

Mufasa can feel the Californian sun beating down on him. He can feel the sedimentary rock underneath as rough and weathered.

Simba came out and went to Mufasa. He lay down on the rough weathered rock to enjoy the sun. Mufasa looked down and saw Simba.

Mufasa said, "Simba, you should be with the other cubs."

Simba said, "I know, but I need to tell you something."

Mufasa seems concern. He said, "What is it?"

Simba said, "Well, I have been having these dreams."

Mufasa said, "What kind of dreams?"

Simba said, "These weird dreams of a girl that fight these monsters."

Mufasa said, "What kind of monsters?"

Simba said, "I don't know they all look terrifying."

Mufasa said, "What did this girl look like?" Simba said, "Well, she's pretty, yellow hair, and green eyes. She looks small, and I guess skinny, but she beat every monster."

Mufasa said, "We need to go to Rafiki and ask him what he thinks."

Mufasa got up and stretched out. He jumps off the rock. Simba also got up and followed Mufasa. Mufasa found a secret door.

Simba said, "How did you find that?"

Mufasa said, "I explored the exhibit and saw this."

Simba said, "Where does it go?"

Mufasa said, "Behind the other exhibits. It is the way to Rafiki. Let's go."

Mufasa opened the door with his mouth. They went through the door. It was a hallway. The hallway smells sterile. As they walked through, they passed a big exhibit that has animals from the same landmass as them.

The animals are aardvarks, elephants, zebras, giraffes, wildebeests, hippopotamuses, rhinoceroses, antelopes, warthogs, fennec foxes, impalas, klipspringers, nyalas, meerkats, porcupines, sable antelopes, topis, xeruses, gazelles, lemurs, African buffalo, mongooses, okapis, pangolins, servals, elephant shrews, and honey badgers.

The other exhibits of the animals that were also from Africa that are predators just like them; they are Aardwolves, cheetahs, hyenas, jackals, and leopards.

The animals were making noises as they were walking along. Simba and Mufasa were walking in silence. They were keeping their thoughts to themselves. Mufasa thought," Why Simba is dreaming about this, girl?" Simba thought, "Can this Rafiki help me?" As they walked, the tile floor is cold to the touch that they can feel in their paws.

They didn't even look at the bird exhibit that has the birds that are from Africa as they walked by. The birds are Lappet-faced Vultures, ostriches, secretary birds, magpies, quelea quelea, hornbills, vangas, and kori bustid.

They also didn't see the reptiles exhibit and the sea animal exhibit of otters. The otters and reptiles are from Africa as they walked by. The lizards are puff adders, uromastyx, boomslangs, Nile monitors, and crocodiles.

They pass the other primate and monkey exhibits as they are heading to the mandrill exhibit. These primates are bonobos, bushbabies, gorillas, black and white colobus monkeys, vervet monkeys, and baboons. These primates and monkeys are from Africa. The baboon exhibit is right next to the mandrill exhibit. They finally reach their destination.


	3. Rafiki’sPrediction

Mufasa and Simba enter the mandrill exhibit. The exhibit is a recreation of the African rain forest. The exhibit has deciduous and evergreen trees. There were groves of Ralphia palms. The exhibit has a couple of waterfalls. The air was muggy.

The other mandrills were in the trees. They were eating bark, monkey chow, apples, ice lettuce, romaine lettuce, oranges, and potatoes.

Their eyes are small and close-set and sunken and they have prominent brow ridges. Their cheeks are ribbed in range in color from bright blue to violet, with scarlet along the bridge and the end of the nose. They have the long body fur of the color of olive to brown. They have a small bread and neck are the color of yellow. They are stout-bodied and have a small tail. Their pad buttocks are pink to crimson with shading to bluish at the side.

They reach Rafiki's tree. The tree is an ancient baobab tree. They entered into the tree. On the tree, there were paintings of the male lions and the lionesses. There were also fresh paintings of the lion cubs.

Rafiki was singing while he was preparing to commune with the spirits.

"Asante Sana squash banana wewe nugu mimi apana.", sings Rafiki.

He turned around and saw the two lions.

Rafiki said, "Mufasa what brings you here?"

Mufasa said, " My son, Simba has been having dreams of a girl."

Rafiki said, "Hmm interesting. Tell me about these dreams, young Simba."

Simba told Rafiki all about his dreams. Rafiki was quiet the whole time that Simba was talking.

Rafiki then said, "This girl you describe to me is a warrior!"

"A warrior?", said Simba

Rafiki said, "Yes, a warrior of da people!"

"What kind of warrior?", said Simba

Rafiki said, "She's da slayer!"

"What's that?", said Simba

Rafiki said, "There's a prophecy that says: Into every generation, there's a chosen one. One girl in all da world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against da vampires, the demons, and da forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and da swell of their numbers. She is da slayer!"

"I'm confused.", said Simba

Rafiki said, "Don't worry Simba you will understand in time."

"What do you mean?", said Simba

Rafiki said, "She'll come here soon, sooner you think."

Simba and Mufasa left the mandrill exhibit with more questions than answers. They are going back the way they had come. They walk in silence lost in their own thoughts. They realize that they were back at the lion exhibit. The rest of the day was nothing exciting at all, they were seen by people all day long.

That night Simba dreams of a clock that starts with 730 then it suddenly starts to go down till it stops at 223. Simba woke up with a start. He looks around and the cubs were sleeping. He went back to sleep not knowing that what he dreams is counting down to something.


	4. ProblemsArise

The same night, Rafiki has contacted the three African shamans. The four of them were speaking in Swahili.

Rafiki said," Mwana -Simba mdogo kijana ambaye alikuwa na ndoto ya slayer (a young male lion that had been dreaming of the slayer)."

One of them said, "Jina lake nini nani (what is his name)?"

Rafiki said, "Simba."

Another one said, " Je, kuna kitu kipekee kuhusu yeye (is there something unique about him)"

Rafiki said, " Ana alma nne kwenya bega la kulia tangu alipozaliwa (he has four symbols on his right shoulder since he had been born)."

The last one said, " Umekuwa nikiangalia juu ya mtoto wa shujaa kwa muda mrefu sana, sasa ni wakati wa mama na mtoto kuunganishwa (you have been watching over the warrior's child for a very long time, now it's time for mother and child to be reunited)."

Rafiki said, " Ninaelwa (I understand)."

Then the three shamans dissipate to the night's sky. Rafiki then went over to his medicines and potions. There he made a concoction for the slayer so that she will understand Simba and that whoever she is with will understand him too.

Meanwhile, a group of robed people broke into the zoo. They went to the house of reptiles. There they start a chain of events by doing a spell that will raise the animals that had died into zombies and open a portal. Interdimensional demons and vampires came through the portal. They will wreak havoc on the zoo.

On the same night, a blonde-haired girl was dreaming. She was sleeping in a full-size bed with a tan and white spread that has a wire bed head. At the end of the bed, there was a woven chest. On her right side, she has an oak bedside table with a picture and a retro lamp on it. There was a light green chair with three throw pillows. There was a wire three shelved table with Knick-knacks. There were bookshelves full of books and a retro lamp on top of it. There was an oak dressing table with a mirror and on it, there is a brush, comb, and lotion. There is a closet next to her bed. On the left side of the bed. There is another oak bedside table with an alarm clock and another retro lamp. There are two hats hanging on the wall. Her bedroom has two windows with blinds and golden curtains.

In her dream, she was wearing khaki pants and a gray t-shirt with a logo. She saw that she was in the desert again, but this time she is not facing the First Slayer. Instead, she saw a lion cub with a mark on its shoulder. She ran towards the lion cub, but all of sudden she was falling. She snaps her green eyes open. She quickly lifts herself up and was breathing hard. She thought, "Why do I keep seeing this lion cub? Okay, tomorrow I'll go to the Magic Box and tell Giles about these dreams. Alright, Buffy get yourself together and try to go back to sleep." She laid back down and went back to sleep. She had a dreamless sleep. The next morning, she wakes up and went downstairs.


	5. TheSummersFamily

Buffy went to the kitchen. The kitchen has oak cabinets and drawers. On the kitchen counters, there is a coffee pot and kitchen Knick-knacks. There is a microwave above the stove and oven. There are two sinks and a bar. She saw her mother and her little sister.

They were eating breakfast. Her mom was drinking coffee and eating a bagel. She was reading the newspaper. Her mother has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is built slim and she is 5'7 feet. Her name is Joyce Summers. Their father is absent because their parents are divorced. Her little sister was eating three different kinds of cereal in one bowl. She has blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. She is built slim and still growing. She is fourteen years old.

Joyce said, "Buffy can you take Dawn to the Sunnydale Zoo?"

Dawn said, "Mom! You promised to take me to the zoo."

Joyce said, "Dawn, the art gallery is going to have a big shipment coming in and I need to be there. Can you do this for me, Buffy?"

Dawn said, "Okay."

Buffy said, "Yeah sure, I'm going to the zoo anyway to sign up to volunteer there for my zoology class."

Joyce said, "Did you read the newspaper? There are an article and pictures about the lion cubs that were born in the Sunnydale Zoo from a pride of lions that were transferred from Zimbabwe."

Buffy looked at the picture of the lion cubs and saw the lion cub with the mark on its right shoulder. Her breath hitches in her throat. She realizes that the lion cub is real and not a figment of her imagination. She grabs the scissors out of the drawer and cuts the picture of the lion cubs that are in the newspaper and put the picture in her pocket.

Buffy said, "Mom, how are you doing? Any headaches?"

Joyce said, "Buffy I'm okay, but thank you for asking."

Buffy said, "Mom, last time you passed out and end up in the hospital. Dawnie you better not get possessed by a hyena."

Dawn rolls her eyes and said, "Like I'm going to if you're around and I'm not like Xander."

Buffy grabs a blueberry muffin and scruffs it down. Dawn got up and put her bowl and spoon in the sink. Joyce got up and put her mug and plate in the sink. She starts to wash and dry the dishes. Dawn put the dishes away in their proper place.

Buffy said, "Oh on the way to the zoo I need to stop at the magic box. I need to tell Giles about something."

Buffy took the pictures of the lion cubs and looked at them.

Dawn said, "Like what?"

Buffy looked up at Dawn and said, "Just about my dreams is all."

Then Buffy and Dawn left the Summers' residence and is headed to the magic box. They got to the magic box and went inside the shop. Buffy was meeting her friends there.


	6. TheMagicBox

The Magic Box has oak bookshelves with books on magic. Some tables have stars and moons tablecloths that have crystal balls, jewelry, and charms. There are glass containers of trinkets. There is an oak cabinet that has candles in it. There is an oak table that has books on it. The light blue counter has a glass container that has charms, ouija board, and daggers inside it. Behind the bar, there are ingredients, the cash register, and three hanging lamps. The walls had light blue wallpaper, and on it, pictures are hanging. The upstairs has shelves of books that on dark magic, which is forbidden. The tile floor has a rug.

There was an older man with golden rim glasses. His name is Rupert Giles. He's from England. He has graying brown hair and green eyes. He is well built. He is 6 feet. There were three girls and one boy sitting at the table that has the books on it. One girl has red hair and green eyes. She is slim, and she is 5'3 feet. The second girl has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is stocky. She is 5'4 feet. The third girl has light brown hair and brown eyes. She is slim. She is 5'6 feet. The boy has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a muscular built due to being a construction worker. He is 5'11 feet.

The red-haired girl said, "Hey, Buffy! Hey, Dawnie!"

Buffy said, "Hey, Willow."

The blonde-haired girl said, "H...Hey Buffy. Hey, Dawn."

Dawn said, "Hey, Tara."

Buffy said, "Hey, Tara."

Willow said, "Dawn patrol, huh?"

Buffy said, "Yep."

The brown-haired boy said, "So Buff, what's you and Dawnie going to do today?"

Buffy said, "We're going to the zoo, Xander."

The brown-haired girl said, "Zoo? What do you do at the zoo? Do you poke and play with the animals?"

Xander said, "No, Anya, you look at the animals."

Anya said, "Well, that sucks and sounds boring."

Tara said, "I have never been to a zoo before."

Willow said, "Tara and I are going to the zoo today also. We saw in the newspaper about those lion cubs that were born in the zoo. There are twelve females and ten males."

Tara said, "They are born from different females, but their father is the different male lions."

Dawn said, "One of the lion cubs has a mark on its shoulder, and it is one of the male lion cubs. His name is Simba."

Buffy thought, "So the cub has a name interesting. Simba"

Buffy said, "So what are their names?"

Willow said, "Sarafina and Leo are the mother and father of Nala, Mheetu, and Chumvi. Nirmala and Bailyo are the mother and father of Zuri, Tiifu, Askari, and Sahasi. Janna and Sorak are the mother and father of Tanzama, Ananda, Kasi, Imara, and Kula. Zira and Ni are the mother and father of Nuka, Mohatu, Vitani, and Kovu. Uru and Ahadi are the mother and father of Rani, Kiara, Kion, and Kopa. Sarabi and Mufasa are the mother and father of Simba. The only male lion that does not have a mate or cubs is Taka or Scar."

Buffy said, "Where did you get this information?"

Dawn said, "From the newspaper, duh."

Buffy saw Giles. She got up from the table and walked to Giles. Giles saw her.

Giles said, "Hello, Buffy."

Buffy said, "I need to talk to you."

Giles said, "Of course."

Buffy said, "Privately."

Giles said, "Yes, of course."

They went to the training room that is in the back of the store. They went inside the training room. The training room has swords, battle axes, and knives on the wall. There is a target hanging on the wall. There are blue mats on the floor. A green couch is situated against another wall away from the exercise equipment. There is an exercise bike, weights, a pommel horse, a punching bag, and a vampire dummy.

Buffy told Giles about her dreams about Simba. Giles took his glasses off and starts to clean them.

Giles said, "How long this had been going on?"

Buffy said, "Since October 1st and each dream is different."

Giles said, "I'll look into it."

Buffy said, "Thanks Giles."

Buffy left the training room.

Buffy said, "Come on let's go."

Dawn, Willow, and Tara got up. The four of them left the Magic Box.


	7. TheCircleofLife

**Don't own anything**

Earlier that day at the zoo, Mufasa and Simba were watching as the sun was rising.

Mufasa said, "Look Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Simba said, "You rule all of that? Wow!"

Mufasa said, "Yes Simba. But a king's time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as a new king."

Simba heard the hint of sadness in his father's voice that he feel a chill going through his body. Then it passed as if it had never been said.

Simba said, "So all of this will belong to me?"

Mufasa said, "It belongs to no one, but it will be yours to protect, a great responsibility."

Simba said, "No way you're sure? Everything the light touches?"

Simba was scanning, till he saw what he had never seen before.

Simba said, "What about that?"

Mufasa saw the entrance and exit of the zoo.

Mufasa said, "That's beyond our borders. For now, you must never go there Simba. And you must not go there."

Simba said, "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants. Take any territory."

Mufasa said, "There's a lot more to being king than getting your way all the time. While others search for what they can take, a true king searches for what he can give."

Simba said, "There's more?"

Mufasa said, "Yes Simba."

They got off of the rock and walked to where the other animals have gathered before the workers come to work. As they were walking, lost in their own thoughts. They saw a herd of antelope leaping and bounding towards them. Simba's heart began to pound. He looks up to his father hoping for a fun chase. Mufasa shook his head.

Mufasa said, "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance, as a king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba cocked his head and said, "But Dad don't we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa said, "Yes Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eats the grass. And, so we are all connected to the great Circle of Life. A circle of birth, survival, and death. But if someone was dead and then resurrected it is against nature and it will disrupt the circle of life, because death is a natural part of life."

Then all of the animals went back to their own exhibits as the workers were coming to the zoo to work.

A/N: I mix the dialogue from the 1994 Lion King and the 2019 Lion King. Is it foreshadowing something? Maybe or maybe not. You just to have wait and see.


	8. TheMorningReports

When Simba and Mufasa were in their exhibit, a white male lion with a white mane came from the east.

The white lion said, "Your highness everything is clear and secure in the east."

Mufasa said, "Thank you for the report, Leo."

Leo went in the den to be with his mate and cubs.

Another tan and gold male lion with a fawn mane came from the west.

The lion said, "Your highness everything is clear and secure in the west."

Mufasa said, "Thank you for the report, Bailyo."

Bailyo went into the den to be with his mate and cubs.

Another tan and gold male lion with a khaki mane came from the north.

The lion said, "Your highness I heard rumors of strange-looking creatures wreaking havoc in the northern part of the zoo."

Mufasa said, "Thank you for the report, Sorak and keep an eye out for these creatures the next time you are on patrol."

Sorak went into the den to be with his mate and cubs.

Another tan and gold male lion with a tawny brown mane came from the south.

The lion said, "Your highness I heard rumors of graves of the deceased animals being disturbed in the southern part of the zoo."

Mufasa said, "Thank you for the report, Ahadi and keep an eye on those graves and see that none are disturbed the next time you are on patrol."

Ahadi went into the den to be with his mate and cubs.

Another tan and gold male lion with a reddish-brown mane came from the center of the zoo.

The lion said, "I heard rumors of humans that have disfigured faces and killing humans by sucking their blood at nighttime."

Mufasa said, "Thank you for the report Ni and see if you can find out where these disfigured humans are hiding."

Ni went into the den to be with his mate and cubs.

A hornbill flew into the lion exhibit.

The hornbill said, "Good morning, sire!

Mufasa said, "Morning Zazu!"

Zazu said, "Checking in with the morning report."

Mufasa said, "Fire away."

Zazu said, "Ten flamingos are taking a stand. Flamingos in pink are chasing the secretary birds. Two giraffes are caught necking. Giraffes remain above it all. The tick birds have been tweeting again in the middle of the night but they just can't stop. The tick birds were picking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it but they can't because elephants remember."

Simba got distracted by a butterfly. He pounced and misses the butterfly. Mufasa saw what Simba was doing.

Mufasa whispers, "What are you doing son?"

Simba said, "Pouncing."

Mufasa said, "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

Zazu said, "The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot. The cheetah stole the baboon's dinner and now the baboons are going crazy. The chimps are going ape."

Mufasa whispers, "Stay low to the ground."

Simba lower himself to the ground.

Simba thought to himself, "Okay stay low to the ground. Right, yeah I got this."

Mufasa said, "Check the wind."

Simba checks the wind so it wouldn't give his scent away and check his shadow to make sure it didn't give him away.

Zazu said, "We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch not everybody is invited will be coming back to lunch. The crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks. Crocodiles show interest in my nest egg but I quickly said, No thanks!"

Mufasa whispers, "Try not to make a sound."

Simba inches closer to his quarry as quietly and stealthily, all the while he was not moving a muscle as he readied himself to pounce. His tail swished slightly and his nose twitches. The wind was on his side. He let Zazu finish his morning report.

Zazu said, "The buffalo have got a beef about this season's grass. Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas. Saffron is this season's color seen in all the herds. Moving down rank and file to near the bottom of the rung. Far too many beetles are quite frankly in the dung."

Then Simba pounced on Zazu. Mufasa laughs. Zazu flew off in a huff. Zazu flew back with an urgent look.

Zazu said, "The humans are coming!"

He flew back to where he was supposed to be.

Mufasa said, "Simba go back and be with the other cubs."

Simba said, "Okay dad bye."

Mufasa said, "Bye Simba."

They went their own separate ways.


	9. Scar

Simba went inside the cave. Simba ran to the back of the cave. He can feel the cold ground of the cave. He was going to where the other cubs are but instead, he met Scar. Scar has amber eyes and graying golden fur. He has a very lean build and a pale, thin, and mangy mane. He has a noticeable notch on his ear and several small scratch marks on both of his sides. He has a larger and darker scar on his left eye.

Simba said, "Hey Uncle Scar guess what?"

Scar said, "I despise guessing games."

Simba said, "I'm gonna be king of the zoo."

Scar said, "Oh goodie."

Simba said, "Dad show me some of the zoo and I'm going to rule it all."

Scar said, "Yes, well forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know."

Simba said, "Hey Uncle Scar what'll that make you?"

Scar said, "A monkey's uncle."

Simba said, "You're so weird."

Scar said, "You have no idea. So did your father show you the whole zoo?"

Simba said, "Everything!"

Scar said, "Even the entrance of the zoo?"

Simba said, "Well no he says not to go there."

Scar said, "And he's absolutely right! Humans are very dangerous."

Simba said, "But I thought humans are trying to save us."

Scar said, "Simba, Simba you're so young. Humans can hurt you and make you do tricks for their entertainment. They even kill you for sport."

Simba said, "But that is not what dad and the other adults says."

Scar said, "Your uncles, mother, aunts, and father have an idealistic view of humans due to the fact that humans had save them from hunters when their prides had been slaughter and were put in the first zoo which they grew up in. Now run along."

Simba said, "Okay."

Simba thought, "Why does Uncle Scar hates humans?"

Simba ran off into the interior of the cave. Scar went out and sat on the rock to bask in the sun.

AN: sorry if I was not writing for a good while. Been busy with work. Now I'm back. I use some of the dialogue from the 94 version but use the dialogue that I had written or thought of. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
